Roses and rings
by PrettyPinkAmy
Summary: Amy was waliking along one day when she met a girl named Naomi.Naomi is Sonic's friend,so she tries to help Sonic admit his feelings to a certain someone.But Amy being at the wrong place at the wrong time suspects there must be something wrong with Sonic.


This is a story supporting the love of Sonic and Amy.I am sorry if someone has already made a similar story because I did not spend the time to look at every storyline for a love story between Sonic and Amy,so once again,forgive me.  
  
One sunny day at Station Square,Amy was walking along until suddenly she saw a limousine.Just then a beautiful female hedgehog stepped out of the car.Amy ran over to the newcomer.As Amy approached,the hedgehog greeted her with a warm smile."Hi!I'm Amy!"Amy introduced herself,"Hello there!I'm Naomi!"said the hedgehog.Just then Amy realized that she forgot to turn off the stove at her apartment."I left the stove on back at home,so,farewell Naomi!Perhaps we'll meet again?"said Amy as she waved goodbye."Sure!"said Naomi.Just then Amy set off home.  
Meanwhile,Sonic arrived in Station Square to find Naomi walking around."Naomi?"asked Sonic."Sonic!Long time no see!"said Naomi."Well,how is everything?"asked Sonic."Everything is fine!Wanna go get some ice- cream?"asked Naomi."Okay!"said Sonic.  
But as Amy arrived home,she turned off the stove and realized how hot it was."Whew!It's really hot today,I better go get some ice-cream!"she said as she once again left the apartment.  
When Amy arrived at the ice-cream shop,she checked out a poster on the window for the specials."Hmm....Banana split,hot fudge sundae,choco- vanilla swir-*gasp*"Suddenly Amy couldn't believe her eyes!She saw Sonic!With Naomi!"What?!Naomi?!It's suppose to be ME in there with him!"But instead of bursting in the ice-cream shop,Amy had a better idea."To make sure I really know what is going on,I'm going to spy on him!"she said to herself.But although Amy spied,she couldn't hear what Sonic and Naomi were talking about.  
Mean while in the shop,Sonic talked to Naomi about a recent problem he was having."Naomi,I've got a problem....You see,there's this girl who really likes me and I uh....um...I uh...."Sonic stuttered."Lemme guess,you like her too?I can tell because you're turning as red as a cherry.Keep it up and you'll look like Knuckles!"said Naomi."If you really like her,then buy her a ring."she suggested."Okay,I guess I'll have to find a job then."said Sonic.  
Amy gave up after a while so she went home,while Sonic and Naomi came out looking for ads.After endless hours of searching,they finally came across an ad.It read:"Help Wanted!Flower and Bouquet delivery boy.Must be fast at delivering.""Wow Sonic!What do you think?You are fast right?"said Naomi."Well,is it's for Amy then...."Sonic muttered."You know Amy?"said Naomi."Yeah...and she is that special someone that I,for some reason,can't stop thinking of.Even Tails teases me about it."said Sonic."Well,better get the job now before it's too late!Oh and Sonic,if you deliver a bouquet of roses to me,I'll give you $100.And remember,while you are delivering flowers,practices your lines.The lines that you'll say to her,okay?"said Naomi."Okay!"said Sonic.  
When Sonic went to the employment agency,he was immediately hired for being well known for his super speed.While practicing his lines,he remembered to deliver the roses to Naomi.So he went to the hotel that Naomi was staying in.Meanwhile,Amy followed him,still trying to find out what was going on with Sonic.  
When Sonic arrived at the hotl,Naomi answered the door."Did you practice your lines?"asked Naomi."Yes."said Sonic."Recite them!"said Naomi.Finally Amy got close enough to listen to the conversation,but apparently at the wrong time."Will you be my special someone?"Sonic recited.Unfortunately,Amy saw it the wrong way and broke into tears."Well,that was perfect."said Naomi as she handed him the $100."Now go!"she said to Sonic.Sonic was happy that he could finally tell Amy his true feelings,but when he turned around,he say Amy crying as she ran away to the White Jungle.  
"Oh no......she must have taken it the wron way!"said Sonic.Immediately he chased her.When he arrived at the jungle,he found Amy crying beside a tree."Amy..."Sonic said softly."No Sonic...admit it...you like Naomi!"Amy cried even more."No Amy!Naomi and I are just friends,and I was only reciting lines for-....something.And how can I?...."Sonic stopped as he tried to take a deep breath and tried to stop blushing."How can I like Naomi when I...when I love you Amy?"he finally admitted it.  
Just then,Amy stopped crying and turned around."Wha-"was all she could say,for as she turned around,all she could see was Sonic's green eyes as he kissed her.He pulled out the roses and gave her the ring and asked,"Amy,would you be my special someone?""Sonic,of course I would!"she said as she embraced himf or a long time,crying tears of joy.  
And that was all she could remember until she woke up."Wow,what a great dream!"said Amy.But when she got up,she saw something sparkle in the corner of her eye.She looked on the table to find a bouquet of roses set in a beautiful vase and a box containing a beautiful diamond ring rite next to the vase.Amy smiled and whispered beneath her breath,"Of course I would Sonic.....of couse I would..." 


End file.
